My superstar
by loveMer
Summary: Lilly Truscott, a normal teenage girl, meets her favorite superstar Miley Stewart at her booksigning. What will happen? Cute, fluffy Liley.
1. Chapter 1

­**This is my first Hannah Montana story. I hope you like it! =)  
**

Lilly's POV

"Here you go", she says, pushing the book back into my direction.

„Uh...Miley", I say and am shocked myself that I did.

She looks up and smiles at me „Yeah?", she says with a laugh.

I don't say anything. I'm frozen. She looks at me confused as well as her dad who is standing beside her. But who is confused the most is me. I'm confused because she paused to wait for someone of her fans to say something just because I said 'Miley' instead of just saying 'next'. Her dad does that for her. He says 'next' but to my surprise Miley stops him.

„Hold on, daddy. Can I leave this for a few minutes?", she asks.

„Yeah, but don't be too long", he says as he watches as confused as I feel how his daughter walks around the desk and says to me. „Come on."

I'm still frozen. Did she just...? She takes my hand and I see cameras flashing. She drags me away into a room and closes the door.

„What's going on?", she asks.

I remain silent for a few moments. I'm very aware of the hand she is still holding. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I look down at our hands and she quickly pulls hers away. The feeling disappears.

I finally find my voice. „Why did you bring me in here?", I ask.

She hesitates. „Because...it looked like you wanted to say something and I thought you didn't because of the crowd of people staring so I brought you in here so you might say it", she rambles.

„But...I'm just some fan", I say. I still don't get it.

„So?", she shrugs her shoulders.

„Okay", I say in disbelief.

„So, what_ is_ going on? What is it that you wanted to say?", she asks again.

„I was just...man I'm such an idiot!", I curse myself. I slap my forehead.

„Hey, hey, easy there", Miley says.

„You must think I'm a complete idiot", I say.

„Well, you must think the same of me", she laughs nervously.

„No, I don't. You're...amazing. I'm just me", say.

„And I'm just me."

I smile slightly and she smiles back. Her hand brushes mine as if she wants to take it again and I have the feeling again.

And suddenly she leans in and presses her lips against mine.

**What do you think? I already wrote four more chapters and they are much longer. This was just the start, do you like it?** **Please give me some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

Oh my god, oh my fucking god! What am I doing? But it feels so good....

I litterally force myself to pull away. I stare at the girl in front of me. Yes, I said girl!

„I-I'm sorry!", I say a little panicky, not knowing what to do.

„No! It's okay...I mean it's...I don't know what that was but I...I kinda liked it", she smiles. We're holding hands and she strokes mine lightly with her thumb as if trying to calm me down. I bet she's freaking out herself.

„What's your name?", I ask as I stare at her. She's so beautiful. She has honey blonde long hair, gorgeous eyes and as I look lower I see the most beautiful shaped brea- Wat am I thinking??!

„Lilly. My name's Lilly Truscott", she says and I notice her checking me out, too. She quickly looks up and into my eyes. As our eyes lock I feel sparks errupt throughout my whole body.

We stand in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. „So...what does this mean?", she asks suddenly.

„That I want to see you again", I sing the last part. I'm just trying to lighten up the situation. I really want to see her again.

She laughs. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

„Wow", she says. „You sure? Because you're a superstar and...I-well I'm a girl", she says and I laugh nervously.

„Well, uh...who cares? I think I've always been bi", I reply as I bite my bottom lip nervously, waiting for her reaction.

„I am, too", she says.

Suddenly the door springs open. We pull apart quickly.

It's my dad. „Miles, you have to come back out now", he pushes. He notices our expressions. „Everything alright?"

„Yeah! Sure! Of course!", I say unconvincingly. „Just one more minute, dad. Please."

„Whatever is going on...I don't want to know", he mutters as he walks out.

„Quick, give me your phone number", I say.

She gives it to me and I give her mine.

„Where do you live?", I ask.

„Where you live. In Malibu", she says. „But on the other end."

How does she know where I live? Oh, right. I'm famous. Everyone knows that.

„That's great! I'll call you when this is over. I gotta go now", I say, pushing her back out the door. I don't want her to go but-

„Wait!", she yells.

„What?"

„Does that make us...I mean...girlfriend and...girlfriend?", she asks with big eyes.

Eeeeeep! I can't believe she asked that. My whole body is shaking with joy. I give her such a bright smile it must scare her. Don't ask! I'm fine. I might just have met the love of my life!! Yes, I am serious!

„I'd like that", I say shyly though I just want to scream YES! She smiles back at me and gives me another soft kiss, again without tounge. But that's enough for me. „I'll see you", I say softly when we pull away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I called Lilly (or should I say my girlfriend!) and I'm on my way to her house right now. I get out of my car. I came alone but the papparazi followed me.

„Miley, what are you doing here? Is it a friend's house?", they threw questions at me, taking photos. I decide to ignore them for once. I quickly walk towards the front porch. It's a beautiful house. Suddenly I tripped over something lying on the floor and fell hard to the ground. „Oww!", I moan as I struggle to stand back up, cameras flashing from the street where my stalkers are still standing. I have burning pains in both of my hands. I get up and quickly ring the bell.

A few seconds later the door opens, revealing a very smiley Lilly. „Hey!", she says as I walk into the house.

She looks at me. „What happened? What's wrong?", she asks and her face turns to instant worry as her smile disappears.

„I fell down on the front porch", I say dumbly. „I'm just clumsy." I hiss when the burning increases as sweat gets into the wounds because my hands are balled up.

„Oh, Miley." She leads me over to a couch and we sit down. „Where does it hurt?", she asks with genuine concern in her voice.

I show her my hands. I hear her intake a sharp breath and I also look at them. They're both bloody on one particular part.

„I'll get the band aid. I'll be right back, sweetie", she says, getting up and walking into what I assume is the bathroom. I look surprised at the pet name she just gave me but I like it. It came so naturally.

She comes back and starts taking care of my hands. I have to say she does that really good.

„You should be a doctor", I say.

She looks up shortly and smiles. „Well, that's actually what I want to be."

„Really? You should follow your dream. But your still in school, aren't you?"

„Yes. I'm sixteen. How about you?"

„Homeschooled", I shrug.

„Well, money is an issue. My family is not the richest."

„Mm" I say. I instantly want to suggest that I give her money but I'm not sure of her reaction. I barely know her.

„This is gonna hurt a little", she says, spraying something on my wounds.

„Oww!", I yell at the burning pain.

„I'm sorry", she says apologeticly, wiping a tear from my cheek. „Don't cry, sweetie."

I look at her. „Oh, should I not call you that?"

„No. I mean yes. Yes, I like it", I splatter and she laughs.

„You're cute", she says and my heart flutters. When she's done she kisses my cheek.

I smile and turn my head to kiss her fully on the lips. She opens her mouth and I shove my tounge inside. It feels like heaven. I wrap my arms tightly around her. It feels so good to just hold her and kiss her. She runs her hand up my shirt. „Lilly.." She doesn't stop. She kisses me harder and I have to fight really hard to pull myself away from her. „Lilly!" She finally pulls back and looks confused.

„That's a little too fast for me", I admit.

„I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away...", she says.

„Don't worry about it", I assure her.

„Have you ever you know...?"

I am confused at first and then it dawns to me. „Oh! Uh, no I haven't. Have...you?"

She blushes. „Yeah."

„Really?", I say, not even hiding my surprised being.

She blushes more. „Yeah. It was...it was...not that good and yeah, uhm...I wish you would say shut up right now but ap-"

„Shut up", I interrupt and grin at her.

„Thanks. So tell me about yourself", she says while she plays with my hands careful not to touch the wounds. I smile. She's so caring.

„Well, what do you want to know? Didn't you read about it in magazines?", I joke.

She snorts. „That's just family stuff and articles about events."

„What else is there to tell? If you really want to know me I guess you're just gonna have to spend some time with me, Ms Truscott", I smirk.

„Guess you're right."

„Of course I am", I say, purposely with some arrogance.

„Ah, one part of your character. Arrogance", she says, frowning a little.

„Baby, I'm an actress. I was just faking it", I laugh. „I'm not arrogant at all. I don't like arrogant people."

She sighs in relief. „I didn't think you were."

„Sure you didn't, sweetie."

She grins at me using the petname.

„But let's talk about you", I say. „Any family?"

„Well, I have a brother, Braison, 13 years old and my parents Linda Truscott and Paul Truscott. They're actually not here right now."

„I can see that", I interrupt and she giggles.

„Yeah, my dad's still at work. Braison's probably at some friend's house and my mom is just running some errands."

„Oh, so none of them knows about me yet, right?", I ask, getting nervous. I wonder what they'll say when they walk through the door and see Miley Stewart sitting on their couch. Not to say I'm something special but for them I'll probably be since I am a superstar...

„Don't worry. They know I'm bi."

„Yeah, I just thought that because I'm famous... "

„They don't really know you. Maybe they've seen you on TV once or twice", she shrugs.

„Oh, okay", I say a little more relieved.

„Come on. I'll show you around a bit", Lilly says and pulls me up. She takes my hand and leads me through the house. „And this is my parent's room." There is a huge window and I pull my hand away from her instantly and step away from her.

„What's wrong?", she frowns.

„Papparazi plus big window is not good", I reply.

„Oh. They are out there?", she asks.

„They'll be just waiting for me to get outside and throw thousands of questions at me", I groan as I run my hand through my hair.

She rubs my cheek with her hand. „I really wish I could change that", she frowns.

„Well, that's just part of being famous", I sigh. „You know one time when I was at the rich awards I had to go to the bathroom and when I was almost there there was suddenly some jerk papparazo out of nowhere. He followed me to the bathrooms until security guards finally got him out!"

„Whoah, it can be really crazy with them, huh?"

„You bet", I say.

„So, do you want anything to drink?", she asks.

„Just some water, please", I say.

„Okay." We walk back downstairs.

Just as she pours me and herself a glass of water the front door opens.

I guess it must be Lilly's mom. „Hey, mom!", Lilly yells.

„Hey, sweetie! You know what are all those guys doing out-", she comes into the kitchen and notices me. „-there", she finishes lamely. „Who's that?"

„Uhm, hi. I'm Miley Stewart", I say nervously.

„She's my um girlfriend, mom", Lilly says, wringing her hands a little.

„Oh!", her mom says. „Since when?"

„Today", Lilly says lamely.

„Uh...okay. Well, I guess welcome to the family. I'm Linda." She extends her hand.

I shake it. „Oh my gosh! What did you do to your hands?", she exclaims.

„Oh that! I-I fell and landed on my hands", I say and she laughs.

„She's a little clumsy, huh?", she says to Lilly.

„A little maybe. I don't know her that well yet", Lilly winks at me. I smile.

„Hmm. Miley Stewart. Somewhere I have heard that name before", Ms Truscott says to herself.

I bite my lip. Uh-oh.

„Hey, aren't you a famous star?", she asks shocked.

„I guess", I shrug.

„Wow, Lilly. Where did you get her?"

„Book signing", Lilly replys and her mom's looks a little confused. „Right", she says and I can't help but laugh. She's funny. I like her.

„Did you eat dinner already?"

„Nope", Lilly answers.

„What do you like, Miley? I could make spagetthi", she says. Now I know where Lilly got her friendlyness and caring from.

„That's fine with me", I smile.

She starts making dinner while Lilly and I sit at the table watching her quietly.

„So I guess those guys out there are papparazi?", Linda asks.

I nod. „Sorry", I say. „They follow me everywhere."

„Oh, don't worry about it. As long as they stay out there..."

The front door opens again and Lilly's dad comes in. „Hey, everyone!", he greets, coming into the kitchen. I watch as Lilly stands up and gives him a quick hug. „Hey, dad." It reminds me so much of my own dad and me. I smile softly. He walks over to his wife and kisses her.

When I look back to Lilly I notice her looking at me. She grins at me. „So, dad. This is Miley, my girlfriend since...today", she says.

„Well, nice to meet you, Miley", he shakes my hand. „Your face seems familiar", he says thoughtfully.

„Oh boy", I mutter under my breath, thinking that I have to go through the same procedure again when Lilly's brother comes home.

Indeed I do but after everything's settled we all sit together on the kitchen table and eat. They're such a nice family. I can tell Lilly's parents really love each other and Braison's quite nice for his age, too. You know...teenage boys.

After dinner we all sit in the living room together and watch TV. Daddy said I could stay out until 11 so I'm taking advantage of that. It's only eight. Lilly and me are snuggled up against each other.

„Um, I have to go to the bathroom", I say an hour later. Lilly releases me. „You remember where it is?"

I nod and walk off. When I come back I stop in the doorway and watch them. They are such a beautiful family. Just like mine. Lilly notices me. „Miley, come back here", she smiles, holding open her arms. I slip into them and kiss her cheek. „Hey, Lilly", I start.

„Yeah?"

„Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?"

„Sure! Great idea! Can I?", she asks her parents. They say yes and we go upstairs to pack her stuff. We say bye to her family and go into my car. The papparazi have left by now.

„You nervous to meet my family?"

„A little", Lilly admits.

„Well, it's basically just me, my mom and dad and Jackson", I tell her. She nods.

„Here we are", I anounce, getting out of the car. She does the same and we walk to the front door. We walk in. „Hey, dad. Hey, mom!", I say. They both look up when we come in. They're on the couch, watching TV. „Hey, bud", my dad says. „Who's this?" He points at Lilly.

„Uhm...well, this is uh...Dad...Mom?"

„Yeah?", they both say in unsion.

„Please be okay with this", I breathe. „This is my girlfriend, Lilly Truscott."

„Ah! The girl from the book signing", my dad realizes.

„Yeah. We kinda...like each other."

„I'm happy for you, babygirl", my mom says.

I smile. „Thanks, mom. I knew you'd support me."

„Of course." She got up and shook Lilly's hand. My dad did the same.

„Hi", she said shyly to them. Sooo cute...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. „So...can she sleep over tonight? Her parents said yes..."

„Uh, sure. But don't do anything stupid", mom says.

„Mom", I groan and blush. „We won't."

She shrugs and I take Lilly's hand and drag her upstairs. „You are so cute when you blush", she grins as we enter my room. I blush even more. „Right. So this is my room."

„Where do I sleep?", she asks.

„Depends. Where do you want to sleep?", I say flirtatously.

„Anywhere I can lay in your arms", she says and my heart melts instantly.

„You're so cheesy", I giggle. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. A little surprised I hug her back.

„Are you gonna let go anytime soon?", I chuckle lightly into her hair after a few minutes.

„You just feel so amazing. I could cuddle you all the time. I can't believe I'm holding Miley Stewart", she breathes the last sentence down my partly exposed neck and I feel goosebumps errupt on my skin.

„Well, you better believe it", I say as we pull away.

I flop down on the bed and pat the spot next to me. Lilly smiles widely and lays down beside me.

„Let's play twenty questions", she says suddenly.

„Uhm, okay."

„Why did you write a book?", Lilly asks.

„You're about the 50th person to ask me that", I sigh and roll my eyes playfully.

She chuckles. „So?"

„I guess I just wanted to let my fans know what I am going through. That my life isn't always easy, just like theirs. I want them to be able to relate to me. It was fun to write it", I smile.

„'kay. And...what's your favorite movie?"

„Ice age", I say without hesitating.

„Seriously?"

„Yes", I frown as she laughs. „What's wrong with Ice Age? It's funny."

„Sure", she giggles.

„Can I ask a question now?" She nods. „Why are we even playing this stupid game?"

„I dunno. What else do you wanna do?"

„Maybe...this", I smile and kiss her. We end up making out on my bed. I can feel myself losing control and once again I have to stop it.

„Lilly. Stop", I demand when her hands try to lift my shirt. She pulls away. „What's wrong?", she asks, looking at my angry face.

„That's way too fast. I told you that. You gotta learn to control yourself!"

„I'm sorry", she mumbles, looking down. My faces softens as I watch her look sadden.

„It's just...you're just so...amazing. I could just kiss you all the time", she blushes lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapters will be in the past tense. For me it's just easier like that because actually I've always wrote in the past tense and now if I try writing in the present tense I keep slipping into the past tense without even noticing it and then it's like half the text is like that and the other half is like this and well...yeah. And about the quotation marks, yeah sorry about that. I don't really know how to change them. That's the problem. **

**And I'll stop rambling now end let you enjoy the chapter!**

Normal POV

Lilly and Miley had been going strong for over a month now and they were both really happy. Although, Miley hadn't told the media yet that they are dating. Or her fans. And she really had to do something about all those rumours about who Lilly was that had started the day they had started dating.

„Miley, you know I love you. But..we should really do something about this. In fact_ you_ should", Lilly said, holding up the magazine whose cover said: Miley Stewart seen with her mysterious friend _again! _

Everytime Lilly had brought it up in the past Miley had waved it off and said they would go public. Soon. But that still had yet to happen.

„I know, Lil", Miley said, frantically fixing her hair with a curling iron. She and Lilly were to leave in fifteen minutes to the premiere of the new season 3 of Hannah Montana. „But...I just. We'll tell them eventually, okay?", she continued hurriedly.

„No!", Lilly said fiercely, for the first time using that tone with her girlfriend. Miley jumped surprised and stopped what she was doing. In the mirror she could see Lilly's angry face. She turned around and Lilly walked towards her. „You've been saying that for three weeks now, Miley! And you still haven't done anything! What? Are you ashamed that I'm a girl?", Lilly yelled. She was losing her temper and it even scared Miley a little how Lilly's ice cold eyes stared daggers into hers.

„Lilly, no", Miley began. „I-I'm not ashamed of you." She still hadn't told Lilly the real reason why she hadn't gone public with Lilly yet. Why she was _scared_ to go public.

„Then what, Miley? What the hell keeps you from telling the world that we are a couple?"

In that moment Mr Stewart came in. „Girls, it's time to...what's wrong?", he asked, seeing Lilly hovering in front of his daughter angrily who looked scared and quite small under her stare.

They both looked at him, obviously startled by the sudden interruption.

„Nothing", Miley finally said and Lilly let out a loud sigh.

„Alright then", he said, not believing it. „By the way, do you know your hair is only half done, Miles?"

„Yes, dad. I'm on it. We'll be down any second", she replied. He took the hint and left.

Miley picked up her curling iron again and quickly did the rest of her hair, all the way avoiding Lilly's eyes upon her.

When she was done she went towards the door but was interrupted by Lilly's voice. „So, that's it? You just walk away from me?"

„Lilly, please. We don't have time right now. We gotta get going", Miley pleaded with her not to be mad.

„Fine", Lilly snapped, brushing past Miley down the stairs, obviously ignoring her pleads. Tears filled Miley's eyes but she did her best to blink them away as she entered the living room where her mom, dad and Jackson were waiting for her and Lilly.

Robby Ray and his wife noticed the troubled look on their daughters face easily but with one look at each other decided whatever it was had time for later. They had to get to the premier now.

In the car Miley's parents sat in the front while Jackson sat in the back next to the window followed by Miley in the middle and Lilly next to the other window. Lilly sat as far from Miley as possible making sure not to touch her in any way even though they were sitting right next to each other.

Miley lowered her head and pretended to play with her phone while she hoped the hair falling into her face would hide her tear filled eyes. She knew they had to drive for at least thirty minutes and Miley wondered how she was supposed to bear the cold rejection that streamed out from every inch of Lilly's body for that long.

A single tear dropped onto the display of her phone. Susan, Miley's mom who happened to be in the passenger seat had a perfect view of her daughter in the rear view mirror. She watched as the first tear fell and then another one. And another one. She turned slightly in her seat and reached behind her to place a hand on her daughter's knee. She knew whatever was wrong concerned Lilly and that Miley didn't want Lilly to know she was crying. Lilly seemed pretty upset, too. But she was only angry, really angry as she stared out of the window.

Miley looked down at her knee where her mom's hand lay and looked up to be met with her concerned and loving gaze. She put her phone away quietly and took her mom's hand as more tears fell and she struggled not to sob. She couldn't surpress a sniffle and Jackson also turned to look at her when he heard the noise.

„Miles? What's wrong?", he asked, breaking the silence. His sister shook her head and leaned her forehead into her free hand. She shook silently, doing everything not to sob loudly and held her mom's hand tightly. It was worthless anyway. Of course everyone in the car had noticed her crying by now. Including Lilly whose angry face became less and less angry as she saw out of the corner of her eye what state her girlfriend was in.

The last thing anyone expected was for Lilly to wrap her arms around Miley and pull her against herself. „I'm sorry", she said into Miley's hair. „I'm sorry. Shh, don't cry, Mi."

She waited patiently for her girlfriend's tears to subside. Miley looked up. „I'm sorry, Lilly. I'll tell them. I promise. Today. At the premier. I'll tell them at the premier", she rambled quickly, hoping Lilly wouldn't be mad at her anymore.

„No, Miley. You don't have to if you don't want to. I overreacted earlier", Lilly assured her.

„But we'll talk the minute we get back, ok?", Miley asked,

„The minute we get back", Lilly confirmed, nodding.

„Are you still mad?", Miley whispered.

„No, don't worry. Can't stay mad at you for long", Lilly winked at her and Miley smiled a little.

„Great, now that that's solved. We're almost there", Robby Ray said, snapping them both out of their bubble.

„Quick, give me a mirror", Miley said. Lilly took one out of her purse and Miley checked her make up. She was glad she was wearing water proof make up. It was just a little smugded. She took out a tissue and wiped the smugdes away quickly. „How do I look?", she asked noone in particular.

„Fantastic", Lilly said and Miley hit her arm.

„Seriously! Mom?" Susan turned around. „Everything looks fine, sweetie. Noone will notice", she assured her daughter.

„Okay", Miley said, relaxing.

They got out of the car and were immediately surrounded by bodyguards blocking out the papparazzi whose cameras were all flashing. On the red carpet Miley posed alone, with her mom, dad, Jackson and Lilly and then with everyone together.

Once again she was asked who Lilly was. She just told them she was a good friend and that they were really close while her girlfriend was by her side the whole time and confirmed what Miley said.

The whole premier was over rather quickly because there was no afterparty or anything. Once they were home everyone watched as Miley rushed upstairs first, knowing that she needed to use the bathroom. Lilly let out a laugh before following her upstairs. It was the middle of the summer holidays so Miley and Lilly had sleepovers almost every night. When Miley came out of the bathroom Lilly said „I'll go, too."

Miley smiled and held the door open for her. When they had both changed and were comfortable Miley got some ice cream and they layed down on the bed.

„So, let's talk", Lilly said.

„Yeah", Miley smiled nervously through her mouth full of ice cream.

„Well, uh...why haven't you told the press yet?", Lilly asked, digging her spoon into her ice cream.

„Well, I...uhm...I", Miley hesitated.

„Miley, you said we'd talk. So talk", Lilly said but keeping her voice soft and not angry.

„Right. I, uhm...I'm just, you know scared, Lil", Miley said quietly.

„Scared of what?", Lilly asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

„Of what...people will think."

„Hah! So you are ashamed of me!", Lilly accused.

„What? God, no, Lilly. No! But there are already so many haters out there who are just waiting for something like this. There'll be even more haters and maybe I'll even lose some of my fans. What if they are like really strict christians and don't approve of homosexuality?", Miley said, voicing her biggest fears.

„Oh", Lilly said. „Well, I get it now but I just didn't think about it. You could have told me before", Lilly said gently.

„But it's so stupid to be scared. I mean-"

„Miley Stewart, it is never stupid to be scared. Memorise that", Lilly said sternly.

Miley smiled slightly. „Thanks for understanding", she whispered.

Lilly took her girlfriend's ice ceam out of her hands and placed it on the bedside table. She then wrapped her arms around her. Miley noticably relaxed and hugged her back tightly.

„You looked like you could use a hug", Lilly said.

„And you were right", Miley mumbled into her hair. She pulled away slightly and brushed her lips against Lilly's slowly. They began to kiss slowly, showing their love for one another. Lilly slowly pulled Miley's shirt over her head. She brushed the hair out of Miley's face and stared at the gorgeous person in front of her. Lilly stared at her breasts and her stomach so intently Miley misinterpreted her looks and got uncomfortable.

„Uhm, I-I have to go to the bathroom", Miley said, quickly stumbling out of her bed and out of her room, grabbíng her shirt along the way.

Lilly watched her confusedly. She knew Miley had just said that as an excuse to get away. After all she had just gone to the bathroom barely an hour ago. She decided to go after her. The door wasn't locked so she opened the bathroom door slowly and saw Miley, still topless, standing in front of the mirror, biting her lip with an uncertain look on her face.

„Miley?" She jumped at the sound of Lilly's voice and whipped around, struggling to put her shirt back on.

„Y-Yeah?"

„Are you okay?", Lilly asked.

„Yeah, sure, of course!", Miley said and quickly went into her bedroom.

„So why did you say you had to go to the bathroom when you didn't and why did you stand in front of the mirror like-" Lilly stopped when she realized something. „You were judging your body", she narrowed her eyes.

„No!", Miley denied.

„You so were! Please don't tell me you're one of those girls."

„What girls?"

„Those that constantly think they are too fat or whatever", Lilly waved her hand dismissively.

„No, I'm not...Gosh, Lilly, you make me feel so insecure!", Miley sighed, sitting down and putting her face into her hands.

„What?", Lilly asked.

„You were staring at me like...like I had the most hideous body in history", Miley mumbled into her hands but Lilly heard it anyway.

„I was staring at you because you have the most beautiful body in history!", Lilly corrected her.

Miley looked up, her heart melting. „Really?"

„Of course. You're gorgeous, Miles. Don't listen to the haters. They're just jealous."

„Thank you. I'm so glad to have you", Miley said, hugging Lilly who fell on top of her. Lilly kissed her cheek and then moved to her neck, sucking in a way that would definitely leave a mark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robby Rray entered the house. Walking into the kitchen he threw a magazine on the counter. Miley and her mother looked at him questioningly. „Read", he sighed.

Miley and Susan both leaned over the magazine to read the title. „Love mark on Stewart's neck! New boyfriend?" said the cover with a big picture of Miley and a red circle around the hickey on her neck.

Miley groaned, remembering exactly how she had gotten it from Lilly the other day. „Crap", she mumbled, biting her lip.

„Mile, it's time", her father said simply.

„For what?", his daughter asked, fearing the answer.

„To tell them about Lilly. It's only gonna get worse."

„But dad-"

„No, Miley. This is not good for your image. So either you tell them on the show tonight or there will be no Lilly anymore", he said seriously.

„I...okay", Miley said defeated, knowing she couldn't argue. Her mother's arms wrapped around her and she gladly leaned back in her embrace.

„It'll be okay", she said. Miley nodded „I'm still afraid", she admitted.

„That's okay", her mom simply said. Miley didn't know what she'd do without her family. And her mom's hugs.

**I'm not too happy with this but the next chapter is better!**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

„Lilly! I will tell them tonight", Miley said into her phone the second Lilly picked up.

„Really? Well, that's good, right?"

„Well, I don't know. Will you be there?"

„Sure, I'll come to your house at six, okay?"

„Okay, love you."

„Love you too."

After she hung up Miley flopped down on her bed and just stared at the wall in front of her where a big picture of her mom, dad, jackson and her hung. She took the remote control and turned on her stereo. She listened to her own music. She had put a CD of her favorite songs of herself together a few months ago. She began to sing along to „Wake up America".

She didn't hear the knock on her door or the door open until her dad said „That's the song you'll be singing tonight."

She quickly looked at the door. „Dad! Don't startle me like that."

He chuckled. „You okay, bud?", he asked, sitting down on her bed.

„I'm fine. Just a little worried about tonight. I asked Lilly to come, too", she informed him.

„Okay, well you should relax a little more until tonight", he told her getting up.

„Actually, I think I'm taking a walk to Starbucks", she said, getting up as well.

„You sure? It's raining outside."

„Not that badly. I'll take an umbrella with me", she replied. They walked downstairs and Miley slipped on her chucks and light jacket. She thought she looked edible enough to go outside and face the papparazzi that might spot her. She was wearing jeans and a Metal t-shirt under her light jacket. Her hair was flowing freely down her back in its natural rather curly way. She'd always liked her hair.

She went ouside and walked under her umbrella towards Sturbucks which was about a mile away, just thinking and looking at the world she walked past. She lived close to the center of the city but, for her liking, still far enough to not be bothered by all the noise and cars.

When she had almost reached her destination she saw a little girl dragging her mom towards her.

Miley's POV

„Mommy, look! It's Miley Stewart!", the girl squealed but not loud enough to attract the attention of other people who hadn't noticed me under my light blue umbrella. The girl reached me and I stopped walking and smiled at her.

„C-can you sign my shirt?", she asked, her eyes big as she stared up at me.

„Sure", I smiled widely.

I pulled out a pen I always carried with me for these cases and she opened her jacket. I knelt down and signed her shirt. „Here you go, sweetie", I said.

„Thank you. She's a really big fan", her mom said.

„No problem. My pleasure", I giggled as I watched the excited girl.

„Come on, Anna", her mother said and I watched Anna hop up and down as she went after her mother.

I looked around and hoped noone else had spotted me because I could see the Starbucks from here and really wanted a hot chocolate. Caffeine probably wasn't the best idea now. I didn't want to be super hyper later. Coffee tends to do that to me.

I entered the Starbucks and went to the counter. „A hot chocolate medium, please", I said politely to the saleswoman.

„Here you go", she said after I handed her the money.

I walked towards an empty table beside the window and sat down and watched the street while I sipped my hot chocolate. That was when I heard it. „Miley!"

I turned my head to see where it came from. My face lit up when I saw him. „Hey", I smiled as Nick Grey walked towards me. He sat down beside me. „Hi, haven't seen you in a while now", he said.

„Yeah, I've been busy", I said quickly. „So how have you been?", I asked.

„Pretty good. Our new album came out yesterday", he said referring to him and his brothers.

„I know. I already have it", I winked.

„Oh, really? I want to see that", he teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully. „I'm serious", I laughed. „How are Joe and Kevin? Oh and Frankie?"

„They're all good. Actually my parents and Frankie are on vacation right now. So it's just me, Kevin and Joe, the dork", he said and I laughed.

„Well, next time you see them tell them I said hello. Especially Frankie", I smiled.

„Will do." We sipped our drinks in silence for a few minutes.

„So, how's the love life?", he asked and I almost spit out my hot chocolate.

I coughed several times. „Nothing new there", I lied, thinking of Lilly.

„Really?", he raised an eybrow. I nodded fiercely. „You're lying", he narrowed his eyes.

„Nooo", I said. He gave me a look. „Fine, I'm not gonna lie to a good friend", I sighed. „There is someone. And actually I'm planning to announce our relationship tonight at the Collin Laster show", I told him. I knew I could trust him.

„Oh, cool. I'll watch that. So who is it. Is he good looking?", Nick joked, but I cringed when he said 'he'.

„Uhm...uh, he...she, he...yeah", I said lamely.

Nick gave me a funny look. I knew he wouldn't judge me if I told him the truth – that my _girl_friend was a _girl –_but I couldn't bring myelf to tell him. I looked at the clock on my phone. „You know, I gotta go. I'm expecting Lilly at my house in half an hour", I told him, obviously not thinking about what I was saying.

„Who's Lilly?"

„Oh, you'll see", I said before getting up. I walked towards the counter and ordered another hot chocolate for Lilly, because I knew she liked it.

I gave Nick a quick hug and said 'goodbye' before walking home as fast as I could so the hot chocolate for my girl wouldn't get cold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I made it home like a minute before Lilly arrived. My cheeks were flushed and I was a little sweaty because I just practically jogged a mile. Everything to keep the hot chocolate alive...

„Hey, Lil", I greeted her, opening the door.

„Hey, Miles", she said. We both sat down on the couch and I leaned my head back.

„You okay? You look a little flushed", she observed.

„Fine, I just jogged a little", I said and heard my dad chuckle lightly from the kitchen. „I was just at Starbucks. I got you a hot chocolate before I went back home", I said, handing her the cup.

„Oh, thanks", she smiled. „You didn't have to do that."

„I wanted to", I shrugged and she leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. I smiled.

„Come on, We have to go get ready", I said, dragging her upstairs.

I took a shower and then Lilly and I stood in front of my closet contemplating what to wear. Once we were both dressed she did my hair and make up and I did hers.

„You look beautiful", I told her as we both looked into my mirror.

„So do you", she smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„So, we've talked about your new album, Hannah Montana and your dad. So, let's get to the real deal. Who is the person by your side 24/7?", Collin asked me.

„Well", I said a little nervously. „Her name is Lilly Truscott and actually I have something to announce." I paused and looked at Lilly who was backstage, giving me an encouraging smile.

„Well, what is it?", Collin asked.

„Lilly Truscott is my...girlfriend", I said slowly. What followed was complete silence. I wringed my hands under the table, waiting for it to come. And it did. One part of the crowd cheered happily while the other part which was way smaller I must admit gave dissapproving noises. I knew I'd just lost tons of fans. Not only at the studio but out there where people sat in front of their TVs, watching this.

Collin waved his hand to make the crowd calm down.

„Wow, that's some big news. So you're gay?", he asked me and it surprised me that I didn't blush.

„Well, I'm bi. I've had boyfriends before. So this is new. But yeah I'm with a girl", I said, and fought the urge to flinch when someone booed loudly. Collin on the other hand didn't show any emotion about wether he approved or not.

„Well, congrats. And how long have you been dating?", he asked.

„For about a month", I smiled slightly.

„Ah, so tell us about her."

„Well, she's awesome. I really love her.", I began and the same person booed again. „And if some people have a problem with that they should just leave", I said a little irritated, glancing at the audience. I watched as at least ten people got up and escorted the studio. I started biting my lip as tears filled my eyes.

But I was glad that so many of my fans accepted it, though enough of them didn't.

When the interview was over I was so relieved. I walked backstage to Lilly and my dad and hugged Lilly tightly as I let my tears fall. I saw a flash go off and new someone had taken a photo of me crying. It only made me cry harder.

My dad and Lilly lead me away into a quiet area with couches and a big TV. Nobody said anything while I hid my face in my hands and sobbed quietly. I forced myself to calm down. How many times have I cried over the media, the public, people? That's the downside of being a superstar. Way down in hell.

I straightened up and wiped my eyes barely holding back the new tears.

„Miley, I'm so sorry", Lilly said beside me.

„What? Why?", I asked confused.

„If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess", she said guiltily.

„I love you, Lilly. I'd do anything for you. That includes telling people", I said, keeping my voice steady before my tears choked out my voice. I got up and hurried out of the room.

Lilly's POV

I immediately got up to go after her but her dad stopped me. „Give her a little space, Lilly. She'll calm down on her own", he said, pulling me back down.

„Alright", I sighed sadly, thinking of Miley who was somewhere crying her eyes out. This was already the second time she had cried because of me in a week. I felt so guilty.

After ten minutes at the most I couldn't take it anymore and got up to look for her. I was barely halfway through the hallway when I thought I heard some sniffing. I turned to the left and saw a door to a closet. I opened it carefully and saw her huddled on the ground, her hand grasped around a tissue. I closed the door and sat down beside her. She didn't even look at me but I heard her say, „Lilly, this is exactly what I feared."

I watched new tears replace the old ones in her eyes and pulled her into a hug. She snuggled close to me, her eyes closed as she tried to breathe normally again. After a few minutes she pulled away slightly. „L-let's just go home", she said, moving to get up.

„Okay", I said softly. „I love you, sweetie. Don't forget that", I rubbed her arm as we stood and fixed our clothes.

„I know", she said.

„Wait", I said when she turned towards the door. She turned around. „What?"

„Come here", I said. She walked closer to me and I pulled out a tissue and wiped at her eyes carefully. I did the best I could to make her look acceptable to the public and we walked back to her dad.

„You girls okay?", he asked.

Miley nodded. „Let's just go home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miley's POV

My phone beeped while we were driving back home in my dad's car. I pulled it out and saw I had a text message from Nick

Ahh, so that's Lilly. Congrats, I'm happy for you bestie..don't let people tell you otherwise and keep smiling :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating! Honestly I just wasn't in the mood..**

Lilly was laying on her back on the floor in her bedroom in her bra and panties. If anyone asked her why she wouldn't be able to answer. She had just gotten out of the shower and she had felt hot from all the steam. She had come into her room to change clothes actually but instead she had layed down on the cold floor to cool down and listened to 'Bottom of the ocean'.

Suddenly her door swung open and Miley came in. „Gosh, these papparrazi just annoy-", she saw Lilly on the floor who gave her an embarrassed smile. „-me", finished Miley. „Uh, what are you doing?", she asked, staring at her girlfriend's half naked body.

„Just cooling off", Lilly shrugged.

„Right", Miley nodded slowly. „Why? Do you have a fever and that's why you're acting like this?", she joked.

„Uh, nope", Lilly said, still on the floor, looking at Miley. „I can see under your skirt", she giggled.

Miley frowned and let out a laugh. „You sure you're okay?", she asked and got down on her knees next to Lilly who nodded. „I have my moments of craziness every now and then", Lilly said, smiling. She was in a good mood.

Miley layed down beside her and supported her head with her elbow. She stroked Lilly's stomach, watching her own hand as she did so. „You're gorgeous", she said quietly after a few minutes.

„Thanks", Lilly smiled and sat up.

„So what about our date?", Miley asked.

„Right, I uh kinda lost track of time while I was laying here", she said and Miley laughed.

„I'll get ready quickly and then we can go, okay sweetie?", Lilly said as she got on her feet.

„Hm, okay", Miley replied, smiling as she flung herself on Lilly's bed. „I'll be waiting for you", she said flirtatously but Lilly knew she was joking.

„You do that", Lilly said with a nod and went into the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While Lilly was driving Miley sat in the passenger seat, humming the melody of '7 things'. Lilly just smiled in silence when something popped into her mind that she had always wanted to know about Miley when she had still been a star struck fan of her.

„Miles?"

„Hm?", Miley replied and continued humming.

„About who is '7 things' really? You never really gave the public a real answer", Lilly said.

Miley stopped humming, surprised at the question. „Oh, it's about Joe Grey", she shrugged, trying to sound casual.

„Oh", Lilly said. She had thought that, since Miley had announced that she and Joe had been together for almost a year but she couldn't help the sudden jealousy she felt.

„But you're over him now, right?", she asked hesitantly, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

„I was over him before we broke up", Miley said flatly. „I started writing the song when we were still together", she explained. She was touchy when it came to this subject and she wasn't humming anymore.

„Oh, well why didn't it work out?", Lilly asked curiously.

„We stopped having feelings for each other. He was being an ass and I was angry at him all the time", Miley said, her voice still flat as her good mood faded. Lilly hadn't noticed yet, though, keeping her eyes on the road.

„But you are still friends with him?", Lilly asked.

„What is this? Twenty questions again?", Miley snapped.

Lilly jumped slightly at her tone. „No, sorry", she breathed, feeling a little hurt.

„I'm sorry", Miley said instantly. „I'm being a bitch to you. It's just a touchy subject. It makes me angry everytime I even think about it."

Lilly nodded.

„If you want to know everything about my exes I'll tell you", Miley shrugged.

„Miles, I don't want to know about all your exes. I was just curious about you and Joe. After all he was a big part of your life for almost a year."

Miley didn't reply.

„Great, I just ruined our date night", Lilly muttered.

„Don't be silly. It's just not a good topic to talk about on a date, Lil", Miley crossed her arms.

„So, we're good?", Lilly asked quietly.

„We're good", Miley said just as quietly.

But when they got out of the car and walked into the restaurant they didn't hold hands like they usually did on every given occasion and neither of them said a word while they avoided eye contact.

„Why are you sitting over there while I'm here?", Lilly asked as Miley sat down.

„Why not?", the girl replied.

„Because we always sit next to each other on dates."

„Not always", Miley insisted.

„Usually we do", Lilly said, raising her eyebrows in annoyance before looking down at her menu.

Miley got up and sat down beside Lilly on the bank.

„What are you doing?", Lilly asked, glancing up briefly from the menu.

„Sitting next to you", Miley said angrily. She took her menu and stared at it. She wasn't even concentrating on what she was reading so when the waitress asked what she wanted to order she just said „Same as her", pointing at Lilly.

Lilly gave her a weird look. „Wait. She'll take number 223", she said to the waitress who nodded and walked away.

„What was that?", Miley asked.

„Mine was with salmon and you hate salmon! Were you even paying attention?", Lilly asked still annoyed.

„No", Miley said, crossing her arms and leaning back. She hated this. This stupid fight they were in. A fight over...over nothing. She could feel the tears prick her eyes but she wouldn't cry. Not in front of Lilly. She wouldn't give her girlfriend, who probably already thought she was a cry baby, that satisfaction.

None of them said anything for 5 minutes.

„Lilly?"

„Yes?"

„I'm sorry", Miley said, looking at her lap.

Lilly looked at her and Miley felt her hand resting on her cheek before running through her hair.

„I'm sorry, too", Lilly said and their eyes met. To Miley's surprise she saw tears in Lilly's.

„Why do we always fight?", Lilly sighed.

„I don't know, Lil. But I hate it.", Miley shrugged and Lilly put her head in the crook of her neck. Miley put her head on top of Lilly's and they both sighed at the same time.

Lilly giggled. Hearing that Miley had to smile, too. They lifted their heads and kissed softly and slowly. Miley closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

„Now, let's enjoy our date", Lilly said when they were done kissing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lilly's POV

I drove us back home. We kept our conversation light in the car. It came easily but I knew we were both still thinking about the fighting.

„You wanna take a walk?", Miley asked me when we got out of the car. At this time of the day unlike than in the afternoon the temperature outside was cooler and very much bareable.

I nodded. „Yeah, let's." She held out her hand and I slipped my right one into her left one.

We walked in a comfortable silence towards the beach. We didn't even talk about where were going but something just drew us to the beach. I looked over at Miley who had a small smile on her face as we walked along the empty beach, the warm wind blowing through her hair. One word was in my mind: Romantic. I wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

„What are you thinking?", I asked her therefore.

„That I love this time of the day. It's so quiet, peaceful...romantic", she answered in a soft voice.

I had to smile. „Romantic", I nodded. „That's exactly what I was thinking."

Silence returned until I said „Sing to me."

She stopped walking and looked at me. She grinned. „Okay. Uhm, what's fitting?", she thought aloud.

I smiled when she started to sing. This was the first time I asked her to sing to me. I wondered why I hadn't gotten that idea sooner because it was amzing. I loved listening to her sing; her voice so pure and natural and without any instruments.

„_How did I get here_

_I turned around_

_and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalized_

_'cause somehow I knew_

_that there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_but I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_help me before I get used to this _girl

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blik of an eye_

_thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_Ohh, you're one in a million..."_

Miley looked at the ocean while she sang and I listened to her. Halfway through the song she sat down and pulled me down with her. „_Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes._"She looked directly into my eyes as she sang that line. It was so beautiful. I didn't think anything could ruin this moment. This was perfection. I forgot all about our fight until she stopped singing and I looked up at her startled at the sudden silence. „What are we gonna do about this whole fighting thing?", she asked.

„Way to ruin the moment", I joked and she just gave me a weak smile. Yeah, that was a lame joke to say in this situation. I sighed. „I don't know. Try not to fight anymore?"

„I'm serious."

„Me too. What else do you want me to say? Fights are part of a 're still hormonal teenagers. We won't let our fights ruin what we have, will we?", I replied.

„No, certainly not", she murmured back. I felt her shiver and rubbed her arm. „Come on, let's go back. It's getting cold. Besides I have to pee", I said.

She laughed. „Me too", she admitted and so we walked back to her house.

**Hoping for reviews..**


End file.
